Melicamp the Chicken (quest)
Melicamp the Chicken, also known informally as Restoring Melicamp, is a multi-part side quest that begins in the Red Canyons area south of High Hedge, and then continues and is completed in the High Hedge area itself. It optionally begins with the Madness Most Fowl side quest from Kissiq in the Red Canyons, which leads you to Melicamp the Chicken himself and his quest. In the north east part of the Red Canyons, you will encounter a talking chicken (4500.400). Sometimes the chicken is being attacked by a wolf. You'll need to make sure that the chicken survives or this side quest is voided. Once the chicken is safe, go speak with it. The chicken will explain that he is a mage whose spell went wrong. You can attempt to dispel the magic yourself but it won't work. You're left with the option to take the chicken to his 'master' Thalantyr the Conjurer at High Hedge Estate. If you agree, the chicken will hop into your inventory as an item. Part 1: The first part of the quest has you taking the chicken to High Hedge, and speaking to Thalantyr (he may need speaking to twice, the first time he dismisses you). Tell him that you have a talking chicken. The conversation goes on for some time. At no point tell Thalantyr that you'll leave him to it, as this will leave the quest permanently incompletable. Part 2: Thalantyr tells you that he'll need the skull of an undead creature, and so begins the second part of this quest. Skeletons are a spawning creature in High Hedge, outside the estate. If you're having trouble finding some, try resting in the outdoors. Only the skeletons in the High Hedge area will provide you with the skull you need. Collect a skull from a skeleton, and return to Thalantyr. It is recommended you save at this point because there is a chance that the reversal process will kill Melicamp; another way to render the quest permanently incompletable. Talk to Thalantyr and he will cast the Antichickenator spell. If it goes well, talk to the mage again and receive your reward. If it fails, the chicken will explode and Thalantyr will tell you that magic is a dangerous power that can't always be controlled. Journal *Triggered By: Agreeing to help Melicamp the Chicken *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: Melicamp the Chicken *Entry Title: Melicamp the Chicken *Quest Begins (part 1): I have met an unfortunate wizard in the shape of a chicken. I am to take him to see Thalantyr, just to the west of Beregost. *Quest Continues (part 2): I must bring a skull back to Thalantyr so he can try to restore Melicamp to a human form. *Quest Completed: Special, morphs into two Done Quests if successfully completed: Melicamp Restored and Melicamp's Transformation. If the Thalantyr's spell fails, there will be no Melicamp Restored, and an alternate version of Melicamp's Transformation will be recorded. Melicamp Restored *Journal Section: Done Quests *Quest Title: Melicamp Restored *Entry Title: Melicamp Restored *Quest Completed: Thalantyr has successfully transformed Melicamp. Hopefully the young mage has learned his lesson. Melicamp's Transformation *Journal Section: Done Quests *Quest Title: Melicamp's Transformation *Entry Title: Melicamp the Chicken *Quest Completed: I brought a skull back to Thalantyr as he requested, and his attempt to restore Melicamp was a success. The young man's body withstood the strain of transformation again, and he seems eager to learn from his mistakes. Thalantyr cautioned that a tragic ending was just as likely, and that care should always be taken in the use of magic, no matter how benign it seems. : -or- *Quest Failed: I brought a skull back to Thalantyr as he requested, but his attempt to restore Melicamp was, unfortunately, a failure. Apparently the young man's body could not stand the shock of transformation again. Thalantyr said there was nothing we could have done in order to have changed the outcome: it was simply a matter of luck. Magic remains an uncertain force, and care must be taken with its use. Bugs * In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, it may happen that after giving Thalantyr the requested skull, the cutscene of him casting Antichickenator will not play at all. Instead, when either he or Melicamp is spoken to, the dialogue for successfully restoring Melicamp will play and the party will receive the appropriate rewards, even though Melicamp will remain in his chicken form. On subsequent visits, and still as a chicken, Melicamp will have his post-"successfully restored" dialogue when spoken to. Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests